


You Didn't Say No

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, bottom!Hux, hologram throne room quickie, not really hate sex they're just messing with each other mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo informs General Hux that there is something he needs to...attend to before their meeting with Snoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title everything here is consensual. Even if Hux is reluctant to admit it, hes a straight up slut for that darkside dick ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Also, Kylo is a sassy piece of shit. Those Anakin Skywalker genes are showing...

“General.” Kylo Ren nodded his helmeted head to greet General Hux. “It’s been a while…” Ren said as he and Hux proceeded down the platform in Snoke’s hologram throne room. He shoved his fingers unceremoniously in Hux’s hair and tousled it.

“Don’t touch me.” Hux hissed, swatting Ren’s hand away. “And what are you talking about, I saw you this morning.”

“That’s not what I’m referring to…”

Hux paused for a moment… _ohhhh_. “Ugh. Honestly, you have no shame. Do you have to do this _now_?” They’d reached the end of the platform and stood waiting expectantly, even though they were rather early for the counsel with Supreme Leader Snoke.

“No, but I want to.” Ren’s tone was teasing even with the mask’s distortion, and Hux could tell Ren was smirking.

“Well I don’t so just shut up, will you,” he spat.

“Ohh. Feisty. Yes, sir.” But as Ren said that he was unclipping his lightsaber hilt from his belt and he moved to jab it at Hux’s ass.

Hux jumped at the cold hard metal striking him in a very unexpected place. He blushed hard at the insinuation. “Would you stop it! I’m trying to be professional you useless child.”

“Hm, that’s interesting seeing as I can recall a number of things you’ve found me useful for...and you of all people know I’m not a child.”

Ren’s tone was infuriating and condescending. It made the General’s blood boil, but strangely, not entirely with anger. “If you don’t shut up, I’m going to have to make you.” Hux said, immediately regretting it, knowing exactly the image it would conjure in Ren’s mind.

“Ohhh…and what strategies are you going to employ to achieve that mission, hm?” Ren took that as an invitation to take the General in his arms seductively, running his greedy hands down his back to grab his ass.

Hux did his best to look displeased but he didn’t push Ren away. He glared into the slit where Ren’s eyes were peering out from behind the mask. Hux knew exactly the smug look that was on the Knight’s face right now and he wanted nothing more than to smack it off. Well…he did want _one_ thing more…

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he sneered, knowing full well that he’d lost their little game, but throwing in one last jab for good measure.

Kylo’s smirk widened. “...We’ve still got a few minutes,” he purred, rubbing his hands over Hux’s ass encouragingly.

Hux weighed his options. He’d much rather give into it than deal with the hissy fit if he denied Ren now…plus it’s not like he didn’t want this, he just didn’t like losing. “There’s a supply closet down the hall,” he spat, breaking free of Ren’s hold to hustle towards the implied destination…

But Ren grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shoving him up against the wall. “What a waste of time…I want you right here…” Ren’s voice was rich, and dark, and smooth and it made Hux shiver.

Hux swallowed hard, glad that Ren still had his mask on because he could imagine the look in Ren’s eyes and it was fucking deadly. Despite himself Hux shuddered, his whole body running hot. “But Snoke…”

“It’s fine…” Ren said as he removed his helmet and let it clatter carelessly on the floor before burying his face in Hux’s neck to suck at the skin there. “I can sense when he’s coming…” Ren whispers against him. “Besides,” he crooned. “This won’t take long.”

Ren rolled his hips against Hux so the General could feel Ren’s burning hard on through the layers of their clothes and Hux failed to suppress a moan. “Well if you insist…” Hux gasped as Ren broke skin with teeth. “You’re not giving me much choice…”

“Nonsense, General. You always have a choice. You can always say no…but you never do.” Hux knew exactly what Ren was getting at, his dark, burning eyes as they penetrated Hux’s own saying, _You want this as much as I do._

Kylo kissed him full on the lips roughly, pressing his whole body into him, trapping him against the wall. Hux’s hands found their way to Kylo’s hips, latching onto him, begging for more. He rolled his hips against Kylo feeling their dicks brush beneath layers of fabric. They both moaned.

Hux barely had time to think before he was turned to face the wall and slammed up against it full force. He groaned in protest, but it came out sounding more like pleasure. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love it when Kylo got a little rough. Kylo’s well-practiced hands unfastened the General’s trousers and brought them down in one motion, revealing his pale, bare ass.

Kylo caressed it admiringly. “Fucking love your ass,” he purred in the General’s ear, kneading his hands into the soft flesh. Hux hissed and flinched as he felt nails dig into the skin.

“Ren hurry…” he breathed, this time out of sheer need.

Kylo went about removing his own robes just enough to get his cock out and he stroked

it a few times, the tip already shiny with precome. “I’m wet,” Ren moaned, teasing his dick more as precome began to drip down the shaft.

Oh what Hux would have given to suck Ren’s cock right there. “Yeah?…show me,” he said turning his head to try to get a glimpse of what Ren was doing. But he felt rather than saw Ren rub his thick cock up the cleft of his ass.

Ren watched with lust as Hux’s hole fluttered at the sensation of wet precome smearing his skin. Ren pushed gently against his hole which just barely yielded to the tip, so he slicked up two fingers with spit and precome and pushed them past his entrance. Hux hissed at the sudden intrusion, but gradually began to relax, feeling Ren expertly open him up. But when Ren went to add a third finger Hux smacked his hand away. “We don't have time for that, you idiot, just fuck me.”

“My my, eager to be full of my cock, are we General?” Ren purred into the crook of Hux’s neck.

“N-No…” Hux denied in a last ditch effort to save his pride. But he shook under Ren’s touch, giving away his desperation. His whole body was tense with anticipation as he felt Ren slowly push into him. They breathed against each other, hot and heaving, moans struggling past their lips until Ren was balls deep against Hux.

“Force, you're so fucking tight…” Kylo purred, digging a gloved hand into the General’s hair. “It's cuz you're nervous isn't it? I should fuck you like this more often. Feels so good…”

Hux pushed back against him, urging Kylo to move. “Then it won't take you long…”

One hand in his hair, one on his hip, Kylo pulled back and thrust into Hux suddenly, all at once, forcing the air from Hux’s lungs. “Shit…” Kylo whispered against his skin before starting to fuck him in earnest.

Hux let Kylo have his fun, pushing back into each thrust as Kylo pounded into him, hearing their mingling moans echo in the massive chamber. But now it was Hux’s turn to mess with Kylo. “Yes, daddy fuck me with your big cock,” Hux whined mockingly, a twisted smile on his face, but he barely got it out before Ren’s hand clasped around Hux’s neck and squeezed as he thrust into him particularly hard.

“ _Don’t_ fucking call me that.” Kylo warned. Hux didn’t buy it.

“Heh…what are you gonna do? Punish me?”

Indeed he was. Kylo removed his hand but the pressure did not subside. Using the force, Kylo restrained both of the General’s hands against the wall and applied just the right amount of pressure to his throat. He could still speak, and breath, but it was painful...in all the right ways. Hux felt himself tighten around Ren’s cock, causing the other man to moan. His own dick was painfully hard and leaking precome onto the floor at this point.

“Imagine if Supreme Leader knew that you’re such a slut for my cock,” Ren taunted him.

“This was…nng…your idea…”

“Heh…you didn’t say no.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

Ren accepted that invitation, driving into Hux at a brutal pace, all the lewd sounds of fucking surrounding them. Face pressed into the cold black stone of the wall, Hux was so fucking close, and he could tell Ren was too. He was dying to touch his cock, to get himself off, not that he needed much with Ren hitting him in all the right places, but Ren still held him down with the force.

Of course Ren did not forget that it always felt best when Hux came first. “Go on General, touch yourself. Get off for me.” And he released one of Hux’s hands which immediately dove for his aching dick, and that was all it took.

“Don’t stop, I’m gonna come…” Hux breathed, barely audible. Under normal circumstances, Kylo _would_ have stopped just to mess with Hux, god it would be so satisfying to deny Hux this right now. But Kylo was so close himself he didn’t quite have the willpower to stop. So he didn’t, and as the General’s body shook and tensed as he came with a loud moan, Ren was instantly on the edge. He screwed his eyes shut and collapsed forward, one hand reaching out to brace himself against the wall. He regretted that his hand happened to fall exactly on top of Hux’s but it was too late. He was buried deep in Hux’s ass and he came hard, his misplaced hand squeezing Hux’s as he finished inside him. Hopefully the General wouldn’t mistake that for sentimentality.

They both breathed hard, sweat just starting to break across the skin of their necks as

they pulled away from each other slowly. The air was quiet, and tense, but still. Until Ren lewdly chimed in, “God your ass looks so good dripping with my come…”

Hux resented that and he abruptly faced Ren. “You’re abhorrent.” He slapped Ren across the face to make his point, but some of the impact was lost considering the slap was immediately followed by the General’s lips slamming into Ren’s in a thirsty kiss. Hux felt Ren smiling beneath his lips and it almost made him angry, but not quite.

“Clean yourself up, General. Snoke will be here soon.” Ren reordered his own wardrobe, grin painted across his face as if he’d won some sort of competition. Though Hux didn’t exactly feel like he’d _lost,_ he just hated that Ren was so smug. But Hux let him be and didn’t argue the point further.

“Well…I hope your thirst has been quenched at least for the time being.”

They returned to their rightful place, a few steps apart, hands folded respectfully behind their backs as they waited for the Supreme Leader.

“Not in the least, General. Meet me in my quarters after this.”

Hux didn’t say no.


End file.
